Amandote desde la primera vez
by Mary Potter W86
Summary: mi admiración hacia ti cambio, se convitito en el sentimiento mas hermoso que jamás he tenido, supe que estaba enamorada de ti, no del gran harry potter de las historias, simplemente, del chico valiente, y bondadoso que eres Recordando Espero sus rr .


HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC, NINGUN PERSONAJE ES MIO TODOS SON DE JK.. BLA BLA,  
  
ESPERO SUS R/R  
  
***RECORDANDO***  
  
Todo comenzó desde mucho antes de conocerte, desde pequeña había escuchado muchas historias del gran harry potter, poco a poco sentí admiración por a aquel chico que con solo apenas 1 año de edad había sobrevivido a una de las maldiciones mas terribles, y había salido ileso, excepto por una pequeña marca en forma de rayo que yacía en tu rostro.  
  
El tiempo fue pasando y crecí con el deseo de conocerte en persona, poder conversar contigo, saber todo de ti, pero siempre fui muy ilusa, creyendo en las historias, en cuentos de hadas, sabiendo que eran pura fantasía.  
  
Pero aun a si espere con mucha paciencia el momento de conocerte, que seria el momento mas hermoso de mi vida.  
  
Que quizás te enamores de mi, y pelearíamos juntos contra voldemort uno alado del otro como uno solo, unidos por el amor, lo venceríamos seriamos recordados por todos, y que acabaríamos nuestros últimos días juntos, con mucho nietos a nuestro lado, pero solo era pura fantasía, las cosas no podrían ser así.  
  
Sabes aun recuerdo perfectamente el día en que te conocí, te acercaste a mi madre con mucha pena, yo solo observaba detenidamente lo que hacías, jamás hubiera imagino que el chico que estaba preguntando como pasar al aiden 9 y ¾ era el gran harry potter. Las única palabra que pudo salir de mi boca ese momento fue *suerte* me hipnotizaste en ese mismo instante, me robaste mi corazón.  
  
Tiempo mas tarde ron nos envió una carta que nos comunicaba que era amigo de gran harry potter, yo estaba emocionada, tenía mucho mas esperanzas de conocerte, sin saber aun que el chico que había visto en el aiden eras tu.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Por fin un año pasado, y ron había vuelto a casa, trayendo consigo muy buenas noticias, la principal es que harry va a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros aun no me lo puedo creer, por fin voy a estar frente a frente con el.  
  
Pero como siempre algo salio mal, en el momento menos inesperado....  
  
Mis hermanos me habían comunicado que el día de mañana ibas a llegar, no pude dormir toda la noche en solo pensar en nuestro encuentro, me levante iba a empezar a arreglarme para verme bonita en tu llegada, pero cuando baje para preguntar a mama donde había puesto la túnica que me compro charlie, te vi., sentado muy contento en la sala, era el mismo chico que había visto en el aiden, no pude decir nada, me saludaste y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer es salir corriendo a mi habitación, no podía creerlo el chico del que tenia tanta admiración estaba en mi casa y me había visto en pijama, comencé a llorar, intentaba calmarme pero recordaba tu rostro, y como me mirabas, por que demonios mis hermanos no me dijeron nada.  
  
Desde ese momento me dio mucha pena verte a los ojos, cada vez que te veía un leve tono rojizo aparecía en mis mejillas, por que aun no olvidaba ese momento en el que te vi.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mi primer año en hogwarts fue muy extraño, conocí a tom, siempre lo considere mi mejor amigo, le contaba todo sobre ti, que te amaba y nunca tenias una mirada hacia mi, pero poco a poco me di cuenta, que me estaba manipulando.  
  
Intente decirte, pero me seguiste ignorando...  
  
Poco a poco me estaba consumiendo, lo primero que me vino ala mente fue desacerme de el, tire el diario en el baño de myrte la llorona, creí que por fin iba a tener paz, pero como siempre me equivoque, sentí una fuerza que me atraía a ese diario que lo necesitaba para sobrevivir, regrese al baño y ya no estaba.  
  
Oí a mi hermano que tu lo tenias, espere a que saliera de la habitación, y busque el diario, no tuve tiempo para guardar las cosas por que alguien entro en la habitación, me dio tiempo de esconderme para no ser vista, cuando por fin no hubo nadie Salí lo mas rápido posible, sintiendo culpa de lo que acaba de hacer.  
  
Lo ultimo que recuerdo en ese entonces es que estaba en la cámara de sly, y a mi lado estabas tu, como mi ángel guardián, tu solo me dijiste que todo había acabado, pero de repente de empezaste a quejar, era tu brazo, el basilisco te había alcanzado, me sentía tan culpable, todo había sido mi culpa, si hubiera insistido en que me escucharas talvez esto jamás hubiera pasado.  
  
Un hermoso fénix se acerco a nosotros y unas lágrimas tocaron tu herida, moviste tu brazo, ya estabas curado, me sonreíste y fuimos en busca de ron, y del profesor de las clases obscuras.  
  
Desde ese momento mi admiración hacia ti cambio, se convitito en el sentimiento mas hermoso que jamás he tenido, supe que estaba enamorada de ti, no del gran harry potter de las historias, simplemente, del chico valiente, y bondadoso que eres...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
CONTINUARA................................................................  
  
ESPERO SUS R/R............... LES GUSTO, ACEPTO COMENTARIO BUENOS O MALOS. DESEAN QUE LE SIGA USTEDES DESIDEN........  
  
***** CLUB DE HARRY POTTER *****  
  
PARA FANS DE VERDAD, ESTAN TODOS INVITADOS A INGRESAR NO SE ARREPENTIRAN, PARA MAYOR INFORMACION AKI LES DEJO MI MSN Y LA PAG. DEL CLUB BYES........... R/R  
  
MI MSN **** zorima00@hotmail.com  
  
http:/ /mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/pottermania_JK/ 


End file.
